


Wake Up Call

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [54]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Yesterday’s Wet Dreams prompt had been sitting in my inbox for quite a while, and then when I finally figured out how to fill it, I get another idea as soon as the fill is posted. So here’s the fluff version.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship

Hux woke and rolled over out of habit, but the bed beside him was cold and empty, as it had been for several weeks now. He reached for the datapad he kept above the bed, blinking at the harsh light it gave out. Time confirmed, he set the ‘pad down, lying back and drawing the covers up to his shoulders, and willing himself back to sleep.

Hux tried to keep the smile from his face as the blankets began to lift at his feet, pulling across the bed as someone climbed onto the bed and began to make their way up his body. The smile broke free as they placed wet kisses along his legs, with an especially messy one to his still soft cock. He snorted at that, and the figure under the covers increased their upward pace until Hux let go of the cover and a mussed head of dark hair emerged. Hux raised his hands to the hair, pushing it back until he could see Kylo’s warm brown eyes and the smile on his face.

“Good evening,” Hux said, the smile on his face softening the formal tone he was trying to use.

“Good morning,” Kylo replied, as he lowered himself to catch Hux’s lips.

The kiss began gently, their bodies both sleep warm and sluggish, but as Kylo slowly lowered his weight onto Hux’s body, Hux moaned in the back of his throat as the kiss soon began to hear. Kylo began to rock his body slowly against Hux, and Hux in return arched up as much as he was able under Kylo’s weight, but it was enough. They moved together in this way, sharing kisses that were broken only by occasional gasps, until the space between their bellies was slick with their own arousal.

Kylo slid down Hux’s body and took his cock in hand and lined him up. In this dream world that Kylo had created, there was no need for the real life concerns that they had need of. No need to reach for the slick kept in the bedside drawer, or spend time drawing the other into readiness. There was nothing but the pleasure they created, and for all that Hux occasionally missed the torment of preparation, the rough feel of Kylo’s lips, the slick slide of lube and sweat that as often twisted them away from that perfect angle as not; if this false perfection was all of Kylo that he was able to have, he would take it, and gladly.

Hux’s mouth opened in silent gasp as he slid into the heat of Kylo’s body, lifting one hand to cup Kylo’s head as he moved his hips in gentle rolling motions to bring them together. When Hux was fully seated inside him, Kylo rested his weight on one elbow beside Hux’s head, laying his other hand on the hollow of his throat to feel how his pulse skittered and jumped as Kylo moved. They were both already growing desperate with need, but at the same time they wanted this stolen moment to last as long as they could make it.

Hux was struggling to keep his eyes open when Kylo began to lift off him, the sheet sliding from his back as he sat up over Hux. He moved with the same infuriating slowness, showing off his body for Hux to admire, which Hux did with the pass of his hands over the lines of muscles he could reach. He slid his hands down to Kylo’s thighs, feeling the muscles bunch and move as Kylo rolled down on Hux. With a growl escaping from his throat, Hux took hold of Kylo’s hips and began to thrust up into him, meeting his movements perfectly, pleasure soaring for them both. Kylo took himself in hand, stroking himself in time with Hux’s thrusts, his breath coming shorter now as their time drew to an end.

“Kylo-“ Hux cried out, his throat right, and his body growing tense.

Kylo looked down at him from his perch, sweat slick curls sticking to his skin. He leaned forward, brushing his hand across Hux’s face, smiling as Hux nuzzled desperately into the touch.

“I miss you,” Kylo said breathlessly.

Hux keened, throwing his head back into the pillow. He wasn’t able to keep his eyes open any longer, no more than he was able to hold back his cresting pleasure.

“Kylo, I-“

“Have a good day, love,” Kylo said, his voice cracking on the last word.

Hux’s eyes flew open, his body convulsing as he came. He curled up on himself as his dick gave a last few spurts, one hand pressed against the wet stain that was spreading into his sleep shorts. He closed his eyes again as his breathing returned to normal, and Kylo’s touch faded away.

Hux uncurled again as his alarm sounded, silencing it and striping his strained clothing to put into the laundry and he crossed to the refresher. It was rather pleasant as wake up calls went, though he wouldn’t admit that to Kylo, and risk having him trying to initiate such activities when he returned. With their time zones so different, this was the only way they’d be able to find personal time together during his missions. Kylo would be able to wake and shower before sleeping, Hux thought, while Hux had to go and face the day, with Kylo’s touch still lingering in his mind. Hux sighed as he turned on the shower. It would be nice to have company for his morning routines again, he thought, though purely for practical reasons.


End file.
